


Oblivious

by Lavinivm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Drama, First Love, M/M, Slow Romance, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavinivm/pseuds/Lavinivm
Summary: Chrollo dreams of forming a successful and feared criminal organization. Due to that ambitious aspiration and their desire to position their group's name high, the newly formed Phantom Troupe aims to secure a coveted treasure in the underworld: the Scarlet Eyes of the Kurta clan.But what if in the middle of that plan, a particular encounter radically changed the young thief's perspective?KuroKura AU | Chrollo x Little Kurapika
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Oblivious

Darkness, cold, and a sharp pain in his back was what greeted Chrollo in those first moments of consciousness. The slightest movement made his body shiver with pain, with it, a grimace on his face that led his eyes to widen sporadically.

He gasped and could see that he was at the bottom of a ravine. It wasn't deep enough to not be able to get out, but the environment warned that those branches and rocks, that seemed to credit his blows, would make the task difficult. However, what was he doing there? How did he end up in that unknown place? ...He didn't even seem to be in the real world anymore. The wooded surroundings, vibrant colors and strange formations in the landscape elements baffled Chrollo. The blow to his head was enough to keep him dazed and confused even minutes after waking up. He stroked the back of his head and noticed it: blood. He sighed heavily. At least he was still alive ... Right? But that place didn't seem to be one he had seen before, he could not even think of any reason to be there, not even moments before the apparently violent accident.

He frowned, trying to remember, but nothing. He had to be patient to be lucid enough to remember everything. He knew well that such a fall was enough to leave him confused for at least 10 minutes or more. Little by little he rested an elbow on the ground, incorporating half his body. His back hurt too much, a groan came out after that move.

Chrollo closed his eyes for only few seconds when a pebble hit his cheek. Then a second one, and a third little stone made contact with his dark hair. He looked around without seeing anything, until murmurs, presumably, two different voices, seemed to argue something from the shadows. The young thief could not find those responsible before one of them voluntarily showed himself.

From the top of the slope, a boy with blond hair looked at him with that look between scared and determined. He was as confused as Chrollo, but a hint of surprise and intrigue shone out in the excited gaze of those big blue eyes. The little boy got closer, finally emerging from his hiding place behind the thick foliage of a bush.

"Are you still alive?" He asked raising his voice, his eyes fixed on Chrollo's. 

Chrollo, somewhat confused but conscious, nodded with one of his hands still touching the back of his head. Intrigue got the better of his pain at that moment. The boy wore a suit that was too particular, strange even for someone like Chrollo who used to seeing too unique styles of clothing. The patterns on his clothes and the colors on them warned of his tribal nature, and so he knew that perhaps this child belonged to a specific group, but he did not know which one. Seeing a second boy show up, wearing a similar pattern on his clothing, confirmed this. He was in the territory of some tribe or something like that.

The children discussed something in low voices. Sharpening his hearing slightly, the young thief was unable to recognize what they were saying in that still unknown language. The smallest kid, with brown hair, was more concerned than the blonde one, who was smiling excitedly. He could already sense which of the two of them would get close enough to meddle.

"We are going to help you!" the blonde kid yelled again. Both boys reentered the thick undergrowth and Chrollo fell unconscious again.

▪︎ ▪︎ ▪︎

Not enough time must have passed that when he opened his eyes, the same child who promised him help was watching him with an expression of total intrigue. He whispered something to a second figure, it was the other boy who accompanied him the first time. This time, they were in a different space, it seemed to be in the bowels of a hollowed-out tree. The smell of herbs was strong there, since that same aroma seemed to come from an infusion that the brown-haired boy was holding in a clay cup. The other child spoke to him, again, in an unknown language. As he did this, the smaller one approached Chrollo, handing him the cup to drink. Lucilfer stared at him in disbelief.

Again, the blonde boy interceded.

"Don't worry, it's not poison," he clarified with a soft laugh. "It's to calm the pain, you're very injured!". 

Lucilfer's dark eyes settled on that crystalline gaze, having no other thing to do. He has not used to trust no one, but he wasn't expecting anything hostile from children either. He drank, the liquid warming his chest, comforting him despite its strong taste and aroma. It didn't taste like poison, but neither did it taste like something he wanted to drink again.

After finishing the concoction, Chrollo could see that he had a bandaged ankle, as well as his chest and his head. Did those kids take care of him completely without even knowing who he was? Despite his bewilderment, he was grateful. He let out a discreet sigh with his eyes closed, when he opened and raised them again, those blue eyes were still insistent on him.

"You're from the outside world, right? What were you doing here?"

The thief was silent, thinking about an answer, until _finally a memory came to mind_.

Days before, he discussed with his group about their next move out of Meteor City. Rumors about the location of the Scarlet Eyes ran everywhere in the underworld, and of course, the Phantom Troupe was on the lookout from the first moment they were hired by collectors of human organs. However, all the locations varied too much, so, The Spiders decided to venture into different areas simultaneously. Chrollo opted for Lukso, the region that he believed most likely because it had the largest unexplored area because it was difficult to locate and access.

And, looking back and in this context, Chrollo felt that he was perhaps too close to the Kurta on this expedition. He didn't want to raise any suspicions, it would not be prudent, less with how curious and specially communicative seemed to be that blonde boy.

"I think I took a long time to introduce myself, I'm sorry about that. My name is Chrollo, I am an archaeologist”. He said, tracing one of his best smiles on his lips. "I am part of an expedition team, we are looking for ruins of ancient civilizations of Lukso. I ended up separating myself from my group and apparently I have lost ..." he continued with a tone full of sorrow.

Chrollo didn't notice it until that moment when he looked up to see the boy, but in his eyes, a special gleam showed with glee. The rest of his expressions betrayed his emotion, like his small lips parted, without saying a word until he apparently remembered how to speak.

"Really?!" he shout it, perhaps, /too/ excited. "Are you something like ... a _Hunter_? Oh, I'm sorry! I am Kurapika, he is Pairo, my best friend". 

_Hunter?_ Did he know what a hunter is? Now Chrollo was the one intrigued. Apparently, the little one was not so oblivious to some aspects of the outside. Weird, considering that this place was extremely remote ... or so it seemed.

"Arguably. Wait, you both know what a hunter is?" At his question, the children nodded. Pairo spoke first this time.

"A few months ago we met an aspiring pro hunter. Her name was Sheila, like you, she ended up injured here and we helped her. She had a book about the outside world written by a certain D. Hunter, we learned a lot from reading and talking to her."

"And we also learned the language of the outside world!" Kurapika interrupted again, "that's why we can talk to you."

The thief gave a baffling expression. Had anyone else found treasures in these lands? He was afraid that she had taken something of value. He had to ask carefully. 

"I can bet you both know enough, you would be excellent hunters. I see it in your eyes, you are special..."

He had only said that last as an absolute figurative coincidence, but apparently, that expression managed to throw the children off balance. He didn't give it too much importance until then. Kurapika and Pairo looked at each other, slightly surprised. Again, saying things in their language that the older one couldn't understand.

"Do you know about the Scarlet Eyes?" Kurapika questioned firmly.

Right there, at that moment, Chrollo felt his heart take a slight leap. This was an important sign, he thought. He did not know what to anticipate, but he felt he was going the right way when he saw the confidence with which the boy asked him that. It didn't seem to be a coincidence.

Without further ado, Chrollo nodded.

"The Scarlet Eyes are a somewhat known legend, why? Did you read about that in the book of the outside world?” he asked, tilting his head with a calm smile, pretending innocence.

Both children denied, a little unsure of what they would say next, but a curiosity and excitement lingered on their faces. Kurapika spoke.

"We have scarlet eyes".

Chrollo blinked, dislodged, still silent as his throat was tempted to swallow dry at the sporadic that was that confession.

"Yes, many people in the Kurta Clan have them," Pairo added.

"Is it true that people from the outside world don't have them? It seems so weird to me!" Kurapika expressed.

"But the rest of the world is not like that and they call us _scarlet-eyed monsters_. We must keep it a secret. Please don't tell anyone!" Pairo pleaded.

The older one still hadn't come out of his stupor. That ... so magnificent secret, that coveted jewel was in front of him, in those innocent children. Thinking of taking advantage of them and ripping them off, Chrollo didn't have an ounce of shame or remorse. However, he was not a raptured beast and that was even worse than being an unstoppable monster.

His search had been successful, he was in the territory of the Kurta Clan. Lucilfer thought of only one thing as his starting plan: win over those children while his wounds healed, find the Kurtas and appropriate those blood jewels.

It would be easy ... Right?

"Don't worry, I won't. I understand that people can be cruel to what is different from them."

He gave a light pallid sigh. Somehow, those words were also going to himself: 

"But actually, differences are a wonderful thing, don't you think? Far from looking like monsters, I think scarlet would look beautiful in your eyes. You should be proud of that uniqueness of yours, because that will make you have an identity in the world. You will always be judged for being different, but you must not renounce yourself, that is worse than death."

Kurapika and Pairo listened attentively, first in silence, and then gave a soft gasp that was followed by those smiles and illuminated eyes. The children moved closer to him, sitting next to him.

"You are very different from the adults of our clan! They are so _boooring_ and strict. Tell us more, if there are people like you in the outside world, it must be a lot of fun!" Kurapika suggested, now hugging Chrollo by one arm.

The aforementioned stroked those soft golden hair with his free hand, nodding while laughing a little.

"Okay, pay attention..."

From evening until dusk, in the middle of that hiding place in the hollow tree, various fantastic stories echoed in the cracked corners, laughter, screams, and even the silence itself told a story in each verse. Many of these were slightly altered so as not to stun the children, because although those were interesting stories, Chrollo would not let go of the cruel details of those murders and robberies caused by him and the Gen'ei Ryodan, nor the troubles he experienced living in the Meteor City. Some stories were fabricated as he spoke, others were stolen experiences. Kurapika and Pairo were absorbed in every detail, mentally writing down the wonders of that world that awaited them. Chrollo could see how he himself was sowing and watering dreams in those children, unwittingly, but curious about it.

It was interesting how they longed to belong to that world that had rejected him from birth.

The two little ones also taught Lucilfer various things about their environment. The customs, myths, stories of the daily life of such a quiet tribe with an enigmatic history. They even taught some phrases in their language, and Chrollo to them, making an interesting exchange of knowledge. For him, it was quite ... strange meeting such happy and curious children. When the darkness loomed over space, the kids looked at each other worriedly and got up after exchanging a few words in their language. Chrollo didn't need to understand, he knew they were about to go home now, so he said goodbye to both of them.

"We'll be back early tomorrow, it was really fun talking to you! Oh, and we'll bring you the book of D. Hunter! You will surely like it". It was Kurapika who whispered a little loudly, waving his hands.

Pairo followed his actions and then his steps, leaving Chrollo alone with the makeshift fire. The weather was good, yet Chrollo craved the warmth of the flames on his limbs. He spread his hands once he settled himself in such a way that the heat appropriately reached his body.

As his eyes were lost in the flames, he thought about the very unexpected circumstances he currently found himself in. Lost in nowhere, injured, then saved by two Kurta children, from whose clan he wanted to steal their eyes ... At that thought, Chrollo let out a soft laugh. Although he used to have previous approaches to his victims to cajole them, this time in particular was different from the rest. He never sought to sympathize with children.

Not wanting to dwell on the matter further, he put out the fire, stretched out in his space, huddled in the middle of slightly deep roots.

He fall asleep without knowing everything that would await him since then.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a KuroKura fanfic, and more if it envolves softening Chrollo's heart at some point (although that's almost impossible) so I considered doing it from the innocence of a still dreamy 12-year-old Kurapika. 
> 
> Don't worry if you don't like underage NSFW, there won't be anything explicit, I want to focus on evangelizing Chrollo and getting Kurapika to meet his soulmate. There will be a time-skip in the middle of the work, so we could say that it will be divided in two parts: Chrollo and Kurapika meet; Chrollo and Kurapika meet again. This is the first part, I don't know how many chapters it will cover, so give it a go. With that said, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter.
> 
> Sorry if my Grammar isn't enough good due English is not my native language and I don't have an editor. Haha.
> 
> And I also want to adding: my intention is not romanticized pedophilia. As I said before, it won't include. Romance will be developed after the time-skip. Yeah, that's all. Thanks for reading, I appreciated it.


End file.
